Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, may comprise a plurality of antenna elements and/or be operable to receive a plurality of signals in different operational frequency bands and different protocols. The reception performance may be different for each of the antenna elements and the quality of signals in different operational frequency bands and protocols may also vary.
For example, where an apparatus includes a plurality of antenna elements, the reception performance of one or more of the antenna elements may be affected by the orientation of the apparatus (and hence the orientation of the antenna elements) relative to the source of the signals. Additionally, the reception performance of an antenna element may be affected by the proximity of objects to the antenna element which electromagnetically couple to the antenna element and cause interference.
An apparatus may be configured to read and process only one received signal at a given time. Consequently, the apparatus may not always be receiving from the antenna element which has the best reception performance or be receiving at the best operational frequency band.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.